At present, the commercial available counter balancing apparatuses for moving-iron bone-conducted sound receiving device are generally configured in a monoblock metal rectangular solid. This type of counter balancing apparatus is relatively easy to manufacture and process, however, when it is used in a product of moving-iron bone-conducted sound receiving device, because of the restriction of its external shape, it needs to occupy a lot of internal space of the product, which leads to problems such as too large size of product, and limited range of application, also, because the effective moving mass of the product cannot be increased due to its onefold shape, the transduction efficiency of the sound receiving system can be low and the output vibration level of the corresponding moving-iron bone-conducted sound receiving device can be insufficient. In brief, counter balancing apparatuses of the prior art generally have the deficiencies of shape redundancy, onefold structure, poor functionality, etc.